Ballad of a Soljah
by Ellixer
Summary: Max and the gang deal with White and his gang, but this time someone's not going to live to fight again. Chapter 4!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, show and characters belong to Fox and Cameron and Eglee. Was listening to the DA soundtrack, specially 'The One' that is a tight cd, a must have.  
  
  
Dark days, dark nights, dark dreams, dark sights. The world has become dark. And one dark angel stands above them all. Fighting for the light, in this pitch black world we call life. Bells will toll for the dead.  
  
"So." He looked at her. She flashed him a little smile, teasingly.  
"So." He moved closer. His hand moved a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes closed for a second, then she looked at him again.  
"Max."  
"Let's do this." She closed the gap in between them. Pressing her body against his, her face was centimeters from his, and her hot breath hit his cheek.  
"Wait. Max do you love me?" She backed up a little.  
"What?"  
"I'm not going to do this if you don't love me."  
"Logan." She didn't know how to answer. He backed away and looked down at the floor. "Logan.........yes." He looked up smiling. They moved together like magnets, nothing could have pulled them apart, almost nothing.   
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. She sighed and looked at her beeper. Great!! Walking over to Logan's phone she dialed the digits.   
"What do you want?"  
"Max we've got trouble."  
"What now?"  
"It's White. He was at Jam Pony. I think he's fingered us."  
"Shit. Ok, get O.C. and get over to Logan's as fast as possible. They probably know where we live. We'll figure something out when you get here."  
"What's up?" He walked up behind her.  
"White. I think we might have to run this time."  
"I'm sure we can figure something out."  
"I don't know. This time he's closer. We're gonna have to something. Either run, or face him. Either way, it's gonna be hard."  
  
  
"What are you doin?"  
"Max says you've gotta go."  
"What?"  
"Look, grab what you need, you may not be coming back."  
"Are you crazy, cus I seriously.."  
"Fine, you want to die, that's not my problem."  
"Ok, I'm movin, hold up."  
"We don't have time for you to pack up everything you own."  
"Ok chill, I'm coming."  
  
  
  
"Boo, what's the deal."  
"White and his gang have been at Jam Pony which means they're close. It's not safe at our apartment anymore. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault boo."  
"Yes it is." She turned and walked away, over to the window. Alec followed.  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"Well we've got two choices. Hide again, or we take him down. I don't know about you but I'm tired of always running."  
"Ok, so how are we gonna do it."  
"For a change we're gonna do the tracking."  
"What about them?" He nodded his head behind them. Max could see Logan and O.C. in the background.  
"I don't know."  
"We can't bring them into this."  
"They're already in this."  
"Max, they'll just get in the way. You can't be worrying about them."  
"Well what else are we gonna do?"  
"Find them a safe house."  
"Fine." She turned back around. "You guy's are gonna have to hide out. Logan, you know any safe places to stay where no one will find you?"  
"Yes, but I'm not goin unless you come too."  
"I can't I've gotta take care of White."  
"Well then I'm staying."  
"Me too."  
"It's not safe. I don't want you all to die because of this. It isn't your fight. This is something only me and Alec can take care of."  
"Max, we could help."  
"Look, let's all get some sleep, then we'll get you somewhere in the morning. Ok?"  
"Whatever boo."  
"You can crash on the couch. Me and Alec got the floor."  
"Max, I want to talk to you." He walked towards the bedroom. O.C. looked a Alec as Max followed.   
"I don't think that's all they'll be doin."  
  
  
"Logan, please don't fight me on this one." She said walking into the room. He closed the door behind her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you and O.C." He put his finger up to her lips.  
"I understand. Let's not talk now."  
"But I thought you said.."  
"Shhhhhh." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She was a little stunned.  
"Logan what.."  
"Max, shut up." She looked at him, her eyebrow arched. He leaned in close and kissed her lips. Her body loosened, and she gave in to his kiss. He slowly laid her down upon the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands combed up through his hair, and she pulled his head towards hers. His lips moved off her soft lips, and traveled down to her neck. He kissed and sucked at her neck, and kissed her behind her ear. Her hands moved under his shirt, feeling his chest, then moving up helping him pull his shirt off. He pushed up and began to kiss her stomach. Her back arched. He pulled her shirt off all the way. His has traveled up her arms, which moved back behind her head, and his lips searched for hers again. They moved, and she was on top of him now. She looked down at him, looked in his eyes. He pulled her face towards his with both hands.  
  
"Max!! I think we need to go!!!" Alec yelled throught he door.  
"Shit." She looked at Logan. He smiled. They got up and grabbed heir clothes putting them on. She threw open the door. "What!?"  
"White pulled up outside." He said nodding towards the window. She walked over to the window and looked down. There he stood talking to his cronies. Logan began to run around, downloading, destroying, and getting anything he could get his hands on. "How did he find us?"  
"I don't know, but we gotta go." Alec said.  
"Ok, let's split."  
"Hold on." Logan continued to run around.  
"Hurry up." Alec said lookin annoyed.  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Max we aren't going to leave. We can help."  
"You can help by stayin out of the way." Alec said under his breath as he looked at Logan, who didn't take his eyes off Max.  
"You can't get rid of us." They were on the roof across the street. Max was looking over the edge.  
"Ok." She said. Alec pursed his lips and shook his head, then walked away. "Come on," She said, "let's get out of here." She walked off after Alec.  
"It's a mistake." He said, his jaw clenched.  
"Look, all we have to do is get them somewhere safe, and let them think they're helping."  
"Whatever, it's your problem."  
  
  
The struggle, the battle waged between heart and mind. The war can cause chaos. It can make even the hardened warriors cry. It can even make angels fall. Bells will toll for the dead.  
  
  
Hey, did you like, i know I havent finished my other stories yet, but I'm working on them. 


	2. Inner Battle

The One' by Niki Haris is the song i'm listening for the most part, awsome song off the DA soundtrack.  
  
This dark angel must fight her heart and soul. Mind and body. But in the end, if not her body, her legend will live on, and stand above all. The fight for good and evil will always rage on, but her deeds will touch the lives of many. Her battles will help the light to shine through the clouds. In the end, bells will toll for the dead.  
  
Can she really do this? She generally didn't question what had to be done, but she wasn't the same genetically engineered soldier she used to be. Now, people she cares about will be caught in the middle of something bigger than all of them. Maybe they should just run.   
  
"What's up Max?"  
"What?"  
"Sumthin's up, I can see it in your face." They were standing in an alley. Logan had gone inside a building to get sector passes, and some other things. She kicked the ground with her boot.  
"Maybe we should just hide. I don't want them to get hurt." Max ran her hand through her hair.  
"We gotta do this Max."  
"Yeah." She looked over at O.C., who was leaning on the wall.  
"Even if we hide, he will find us."  
"I know." She sighed. "Ok, here's the plan. There's a cabin a few hours up north. Middle of nowhere. During the night, we'll sneak away."  
"Logan's gonna come looking for you."  
"I'll do what I can to stop that."  
"Hey guy's, I got a car." Logan whispered as he stepped out of the building. He smiled at Max, who looked away.  
  
  
They drove for hours. Somehow it seemed as if days had passed instead. No one talked. They all just sat in silence, staring off into space. Everyone was having an internal battle. Finally, after winding down a muddy road, they reached the cabin, which stood abandoned in a small clearing. Max stepped out of the car, and her boots sunk in the sticky mud. They sky was cloudy, and a mist floated about. It looked like a dream. Something that could not be real.   
They all trudged towards the door, and Logan opened it up to reveal dust. The main room held a couch, chair, and a fire place. To the right there was a small kitchen. In between the main room and kitchen, a small hall led to the toilet, and to bedrooms on either side.  
"Ya'll should get some sleep. I'll go get some wood to make a fire." They looked at her, then Alec flopped down on the couch, and O.C. mumbled something under her breath about it being dirty. Logan looked at Max. She turned and walked out the door. There was a wood pile on the side of the house, with a tarp covering it to keep the wood dry. She grabbed as many as she could carry in her arms, then looked up at the sky. It was darkening, and soon night would crawl up the landscape, collapsing in on them. She turned, and Logan was standing there looking at her.  
"Tell me you are going to stay."  
"White will find us eventually. You know that."  
"Tell me you won't leave me."  
"Logan..............." She sighed and walked by him.  
"Please Max. Don't leave." She stopped, they had their back to each other. Words could not tell him what was going on, she was battling every second with herself. He walked up next to her. He leaned his face next to her ear. "If you love me, you won't leave." He continued walking, and went back inside the cabin. Max stood there unsure of what to do. She began to cry, but stopped her self, and wiped her face on her arm. Taking a deep breath she walked back inside. Alec had already fallen asleep. After the fire got started she walked over to the chair, and moved it close to the fireplace. The flames licked at the walls inside. Each flicker a memory flashed through her mind. Memories of her life. The running, the fighting. Everything she could remember. Resting her elbows on her knees, she put her face in her hands, and closed her eyes. Her memories of O.C., and those of Logan. A few tears escaped the barricade she had put up. Every moment she wished things could have been different. To be free. To be away from the madness she had grown so used to.  
A few hours passed before she had even realized it. Max got up and walked over to Alec, nudging him awake.  
"What?"  
"Time to go." She walked down the hall.  
"Where are you going?"   
"I'll be a sec."  
"Don't Max."  
"Hold on." Creeping down the hall, she made her way to the room where Logan was. He was sprawled on top of the covers. Probably hoping she would stay, and come to him. Standing in the doorway, a single tear slid down her face as she looked at him. Alec walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's go." He whispered, then slowly walked away. Her hand slid down the doorframe as she walked away. But she stopped halfway, and looked back over at Logan.  
"I'm sorry." Then turning, she followed Alec out of the cabin to the car.  
"They'll be fine." Alec said in the car. "They've got plenty of food, and no one will find them."  
"Yeah." She said half heartedly. Her eyes never leaving the road. "So, where do we start?"  
  
The car sped down the dark road. In the distance lightning illuminated the sky, as if in warning. Telling them to turn around, go back. Max fought with herself not to listen. Her mind wandered from place to place. She dreamed of kissing him, and holding him once more. He pulled at her heart, and her soul. Max had gotten used to him being on the other side of her missions. But this one's too dangerous. Even for her. Tonight, this dark night, she had made her decision to do what had to be done. Nothing can stop them now.  
Somehow she'll succeed, and the world will be a better place. And maybe one day her dreams will become reality.  
  
  
The weak will collapse, they will run and hide. They will cower in the darkness, until an angel pulls them into the light. That angel will be a saving grace. But angles can also be among the casualties. In the end, bells will toll for the dead.  
  
  
I hope you like it. I dont know why I keep writing, bells will toll for the dead. Maybe it has something to do with the end. I really don't know, I just write what comes out, and it ties together in the end. Hopefully. 


	3. Quiet reflection

The passing of time is irrelevant. The passing of life is scary.  
  
Even if I ran to you  
your touch would be elusive  
even if I surrender  
the war would not be over  
even if i bleed for you  
my heart would go on beating  
if I hide my face from you  
this love will feel no shame  
  
cus I know  
theres a place for me  
where you and I can dance  
and i know  
theres a place for me  
you will be there  
take me there  
  
  
They were sitting at the table. They had chosen this place to go over their mission before telling the others. One light illuminated the cluttered room. Joshua had never been the one to clean. Max stared into the shadows. Her thoughts remained on the mission at hand, but her feelings had strayed elsewhere. But of course she had to push them aside, like a good soldier.  
  
You are the one  
its your love  
pulling me back  
calling me back  
I'll run to you baby  
you are the one  
it's your love  
pulling me back  
calling me back  
I'll run to you baby  
  
  
"Max, you know you can always go back. I'm not gonna get killed cus you're worried about Logan."  
"Shut up and finish what you were sayin."  
"Terminal City will be the base where everyone'll meet. Now, we're going to make White come to us. We just need to figure out where, when, and how."  
"Everybody ready?"  
"Yeah, they should be there now."  
"Good, let's get this over with."  
  
  
we could turn and walk away   
pretend that we are dreaming  
confess that we are satisfied  
ignore what we are seeing  
or we can take a chance tonight  
and late into the morning  
we could hold each others hands  
together face the fight  
  
I know  
theres a place  
where everyone will dance  
yes I know  
theres a place for me  
and you will be there  
please take me there  
  
  
"Hey lil fella."  
"Hey Joshua." She smiled at him as he hugged her.  
"Where's Logan?"  
"Somewhere safe."  
"Good." He smiled again.  
"You ready to finish this once and for all."  
"Been ready along time." She smiled and slapped him on the back.  
"Good. Aiight people. Let's get this party started." Everyone gathered around as Max and Alec explained the plan. "We've been running for too long. Now we are going to stop, and let White find us. We're gonna pull him into a trap."  
  
  
"Look boo, she had to do it."  
"Well I don't like it."  
"If Max say's it's too dangerous, then it's too dangerous."  
"But what if she needs our help."  
"I don't think she will. Max got's all her other transgen brotha's and sista's. I think they can handle themselves."  
"She could have said good-bye."  
"She did, just before she left, I saw her."  
"Why didn't you stop her."  
"Please. If Max is gonna do sumthin, she's gonna do it."  
"But, why didn't she wake me up?"  
"Cus, you woulda made her stay. And she can't do that." He walked away in frustration. Throwing open the door he looked out across the horizon. The air was chilled, causing him to shiver. He breathed out, and his breath hung in the air. 'I'm going to get back to you somehow Max. No matter what you say, you need me.' Leaves stirred at his feet, dancing across the muddy ground. He turned and walked back inside. "Get your things. We're going to go back.'  
  
  
You are the one  
it's your love  
pulling me back  
calling me back  
I'll run to you baby  
you are the one  
its your love  
it keeps on  
pulling me back  
calling me back  
you are the one  
it keeps on   
pulling me back   
calling me back  
im gonna run to you baby  
you are the one  
it keeps on  
pulling me back  
calling me back  
and baby I know  
theres a place for me  
where everyone will dance  
i know  
thers a place for me  
and u will be there  
  
  
The truth be told, she was scared. Not for herself, but for everyone else. Looking around, all her brothers and sisters by science, they all stood together like soldiers again. This time fighting for their own freedom and right to live. She hoped deep down that they would win, they would all survive. Hoped that this fight would be their last. They could all finally live without fear of those they love getting hurt. Like poor Joshua, and his Annie. Looking around now at their faces. Smiling, ready for the battle. Some had grim determination. But all of them, all of them wanted to be here, to do this. To do what has to be done. Something she wished was all a dream. 


	4. Battle

Life is a war. Everyday is a battle. Some you win, some you lose, but it all depends on whether you win the war. If you win, then every battle was worth it. When an angel wins, heaven will rejoice, and she will be summoned to heaven once more. Her war won, her life lost. The bells will toll for the dead.  
  
(Listen to treefingers by radiohead here)  
Running her fingers through her hair she stepped outside looking up at the night sky. The moon glowed big and red, and clouds were coming in. Another storm was going to hit. The wind played with her hair, blowing it back. Alec stepped up beside her, followed by Joshua, and they looked up.  
"A blood moon." She said looking at Alec, then walked off. He looked over at Joshua, shrugged his shoulders and jogged off, following the others. They all proceeded through the night without a sound, without being seen. The mission was on each soldiers mind, like old times. Her scouts reported to her that they thought they had found his headquarters, a warehouse in the next sector. So that's where they headed, darkness surrounding them, engulfing them. Each persons breath hanging in the cold night air. Finally they reached their destination, and all of them stood some distance away, looking at Max, their leader.  
"Everyone knows what to do. Let's go." Max ordered. And with that all of them crept off in different directions.  
  
He stood in a dark alley. No one was around. No noises could be heard.  
"Logan." He spun around. Max stood a few feet behind him, smiling. He walked up to her and kissed her.  
"Max. Why did you leave me?" She looked at him, but did not answer, only grabbed his arm pulling him off towards a building. It was dark though, and he couldn't see anything. "Where are you taking me?" Still she did not answer. Finally they entered a large room that was lit. "Oh my God." Looking around he saw all of the transgenics lay bleeding, dying, some already dead on the floor. He looked back at Max, but she was not there. "Max!" He could not see her anywhere. Walking around the room, he looked down at the people who reached up to him, the pain evident in their faces. "Max." He looked to his left, and Alec laid there bleeding, not moving. He bent down and picked up Alec's wrist. There was no pulse. Standing back up and he looked around. Then he spotted her lying on the ground. "Max!" Logan ran over to her. She looked up at him, blood spilled out of her mouth. He lifted her head, and cradled it in his lap. "What happened? Max!?" He began to cry as she looked up at him and coughed up blood.  
"Logan! Logan!" The room disappeared, and his eyes opened. He was looking out the back of a truck. "Logan what's wrong?" O.C asked. He thought about his dream. Could it be real?  
"Everything."  
(Listen to Resurection space club remix by PPK here)  
  
"Alec." She whispered. "Do you see anyone?"  
"No." He whispered back. "I thought there were supposed to be people here. All I can see is a few empty offices, and this big room with tables. But it's all empty."  
"Shit, what's going on." Alec crept into the room. Soon transgens came in from other directions, and everyone looked confused. They looked around at each other. Max looked up at the floor above them. "Let's check the whole place." She said looking at her soldiers. They nodded.  
"Not so fast." White's cold voice echoed above them. Max looked up at the balcony above. "So I see you have finally made it. Of course you don't think I'd be stupid enough as to let you follow me. I know more than you do. I knew you were following. Max, Max, Max. I'm actually disappointed in you." Men stepped put from rooms above, all carrying guns. Men appeared from the halls around them. They were surrounded. They were going to die.  
"You see, all I had to do was wait for you. And you came running. Now I can finally take care of you." He smiled evilly. All of his men cocked their guns, and aimed them. "Now it is time for you to die 452. You and all your friends." Everything seemed to slow down as they looked around them. Max looked at her friends. They looked back at her. Everyone knew what to do, the only thing that could be done. Die fighting. She looked up at White.  
"No, it's time for you to die." With that said, they all lunged for the guys standing around, trying to disarm them of their guns.  
"Shoot them!" White yelled to his men, as he watched the battle below. They pointed their guns down to the crowd, and hesitated.  
A few shots rang out from the men being attacked. Two transgens went down. Max tried to get through the crowd of flailing people, wanting to get up to White. She fought against the surging waves of men trying to take her down. More than once she was hit, and went down. But she always got up angrier than ever. Someone grabbed her from behind. She grabbed his hand and twisted it of her shoulder, then turned around and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying backwards and hit another guy. She turned and looked back up to White. Max was about to jump up to the second floor when she was hit in the head from behind, and she crumpled to the ground. Who ever hit her came up beside her and began to kick her in the stomach. Max grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Another transgen came over and started beating him. She started to get up, and noticed a gun on the ground beside her. She looked at it a second, then picked it up. Grim determination showing on her features. Again she was kicked to the ground. She lay on her back looking up at White. Sitting forward a little she pointed the gun up at him.  
"Shoot them!" White yelled again. His men looked at him again, then pointed their weapons down at the crowd and pulled their triggers.   
Everything was in slow motion for a second, then it speed up with fury. Max jumped up, and ran for cover. People ran left and right in the ensuing chaos. Some grabbed guns and returned fire, while others tried to get the wounded out of the way. She ducked flying debree, and dove behind a pillar. Her chest heaved. Another gun lay beside her. Max picked it up, and made her decision. Taking a deep breath she took a running leap, turning sideways in the air and fired up at White and his men. She hit the ground hard, and slid a few feet before coming to a stop.  
"Cease fire!!" White yelled as he grinned down at her. His men stopped firing. "We can settle this now 452. No more of your friends have to die. Just give up." His smile was that of the devil. Max stood up, placing her guns in the either side of her pants, and dusted herself off. Finally she looked up at him with glaring eyes.  
"I'll give up when you're dead." His jaw became set as fury surged through his body.  
"Fine! Kill them all." He waved his men to start shooting.  
"Cease fire!!!" They all turned to see the sector police standing, guns in hand. "This has gone far enough. I suggest you all put down your weapons now!" White growled, and looked at his men. Again he waved his hand and then walked off. She looked back and forth, between the sector police and White's men. Each pointed their guns at each other. Max began to walk slowly backward. Waiting for hell to break loose, and it did. Bullets engulfed the air. She turned and ran to Alec.  
"Get everyone out of here now!" He nodded. She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To finish this."  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"No, you need to get them out. No more have to die."  
"But Max.." She looked at him making him understand. He shook his head a little. And with that she took off in a sprint towards the stairs, bullets spraying in every direction. She ignored it, the only thing on her mind was her prey. Reaching the top of the stairs she continued down the hall. All the while the sound of shooting and the shouts of wounded rang through the air. Turning the corner she spotted him at the end of the hall, and he saw her. Both stopped in their tracks, facing each other. Everything stopped.  
"Let's just put the guns down, and fight like real soldiers." He bent to put his gun on the ground. She didn't move. "Come on 452. Only cowards use guns." He started to straighten up, and as he did, White reached behind his back, pulling out another gun. Max grabbed both guns from either side and pointed them at him. Both had their guns pointed straight for the other. He smiled to hide his fear. Still she did not even flinch. He began to pull the trigger, and so did she. He jumped behind the cover of the wall, as she ran sideways to the cover of the wall near her. He shot around the corner at her. Max stood there a moment. She closed her eyes then walked around the corner and fired continuously at him.  
White's heart beat rapidly. He had seen her coming, and fired at her. But her will was too much, that he knew. But he knew she still could be defeated. Max just walked down the hall firing her gun, and he wished he could reach the other gun that lay only a few feet away. But he could not. Pieces of the wall flew at him, as the bullets tore at it. How many times he had the opportunity to kill her and he did not succeed.  
The bullets stopped coming. White stood up and turned the corner, his gun pointed at her. Both of her guns were pointed at him, and she continued to pull the trigger. The guns were empty, and he could here the clicking sound. She stood only a few feet away from him. He pulled his trigger, only the gun was empty. He looked to where his other gun was, then he looked at Max. He started to dive for it, but Max lunged at him, tackling him away from the gun. She started to stand up, but White kicked up at her, hitting her in the jaw. Flying back she hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. White started crawling across the floor trying to get to the gun. Max jumped on top of him, and grabbed the back of his head, slamming his face into the ground. He reached back and grabbed her hair, pulling her forward. They both stood up as he grabbed her arm and twisted it straight back behind her. He kicked her in the back, making her hit the wall again. She turned around and did a jumping kick at his chest. He slammed back against the wall. Max grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his chest down as she brought her knee up into his stomach. He groaned and dropped to the ground. She was about to kick him when he grabbed her foot and pulled it. She went down. Both got back to their feet. They stood ready to attack.  
"Max!" Logan's voice called from down the hall. She ignored him. "Max we have to get out of here now!"  
"No! I have to finish this now." She lunged back at White, slamming her fist into the side of his face and placing another kick into his stomach.  
"Max you have to get out now! Before the sector police get up here."   
"No!" She turned for a brief second, looking at him. White got up, and as she turned he hit her again in the jaw. Max's whole body went with the punch, and she ended up on her stomach. Blood poured out of her mouth. Logan ran over to her. White was crouched over himself.  
"No Max now." He grabbed her arm pulling her up. She started to follow, but half way down the hall she stopped. Logan didn't realize this. She turned and White was leaning up against the wall, his gun pointed at her. Max just stood there looking at him. There was nothing she could do.  
"Time to die 452." He rasped. She heard the shot. Then she heard several more as his body became riddled with bullets. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding everywhere. Then the room started to spin, and she sat down. She looked around and she could see Logan and Alec running up to her, shouting. Slowly she laid down upon the cold floor. Logan's face appeared above her, followed by Alec. Logan placed her head in his lap.  
"Max!?" Logan looked like he was crying, but that couldn't be. "Max speak to me."  
"Is he dead?" She coughed.  
"Yes." Alec said as he looked around. Then he looked at Logan. "We need to get her out of here."  
"Max, everything's going to be ok." Logan picked her up in his arms. "We're going to get you help." She smiled. "I love you Max."  
"I love you too." Her eyes became heavy. All she wanted to do was to sleep.  
"Max. Max stay awake." She couldn't keep her eyes open. "Were losing her. We need to get her a doctor now!" Blackness engulfed all her senses as her eyes stayed closed. 


End file.
